Problem: $\vec u = (-7,5)$ $\vec w = (-9,11)$ $\vec w - \vec u= ($
We subtract vectors by subtracting corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec w - \vec u &= (w_x, w_y) - (u_x, u_y) \\\\ &= (w_x-u_x, w_y-u_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec w - \vec u &= (-9,11) - (-7,5) \\\\ &= (-9-(-7),11-5) \\\\ &= (-2,6) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec w - \vec u = (-2,6) $